What you hold most Dear
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: A twist on 2x11... Rumpelstiltskin finds that what he thought he held most dear was actually something or more like someone else... Rumbelle. first OUAT fic


**Hi, I'm new to the Once Upon A Time fanfiction world. I usually just write for NCIS but after watching the latest episode of OUAT this came to my mind and just wouldn't let go, I'm a really big RumBelle fan, they are my second favourite paring, so I hope you like my first OUAT fic and would love to have some feedback **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

What you hold most Dear.

The bullet whizzed through the air, Mr Gold or Rumpelstiltskin as he was now remembered as, looked over Belle's shoulder. Hook.

Hook was standing in between the bushes that surrounded the road that lead out of Storybrooke, a place he had just discovered how to leave without losing his memory, without forgetting Bay, without forgetting Belle.

All of a sudden he felt a dead weight in his arms, Rumple looked down and found Belle resting on him, blood coming from her shoulder pooling in his hands, his hands were covered in her blood.

His heart began to beat faster, fear flashed through him making his legs weak, the coward in him was seeping the cracks, he couldn't support her weight, he had to give in.

Before he knew it or had even began to think, he fell to the ground with Belle in his arms, she was over the line, she was going to forget him, why had he been so weak, how could he have been so weak when she had been so strong for him, she's fought for him and he had let her down literally.

Rumple looked down to Belle in his arms, she looked so pale, her eyes closed, blood still seeped through her cardigan. "Belle, stay with me Belle" he spoke to her softly but panic still laced his voice and features.

"Looks like she won't be here waiting for you when you get back" Hook gave Rumple and evil smile as he sauntered over to the 'cowardly crocodile' and the 'beauty'.

"Stay away" Rumple yelled at the pirate, there was no one he was going to let the pirate take away another women he cared about, of course Mina didn't mean as nearly much to him as Belle.

Hook ignored Rumpelstiltskin's request and continued to make his way towards him, ready to finish what had been started many years ago.

Rumple could see the pirates eyes "Come any further and I will…" he began but Hook cut him off.

"What….you'll kill me?" he taunted and held out his hands in surrender "Do your worst…. All it will mean is that I can finally be with Mina" he continued.

Rumple looked down to Belle and placed her gently on the ground, taking comfort in her breathing, he pressed a small kiss to her forehead before standing up.

He turned on his heels to face Hook and made a ball of fire in his hand, he lifted up his hand ready to throw it at the Pirate which would inevitably mean his end.

"Go on then do it…" Hook gave the older man a crooked smile "It feels good to use your power over me doesn't it" he continued walking around, not taking his eyes off of him "Hiding behind your magic, just like a _coward_" Hook spat at him.

That was it, he wasn't a coward, no one called him a coward…..

"Rumple…" Came a strained voice. Both gentlemen turned to where Belle laid, the other side of the line "Rumple… don't do it" there her voice came again only louder this time.

Rumple breathed a small sigh of relief before taking the opportunity to throw the fire at Hook, sending the younger man flying backwards, Rumple hobbled over to Hook where his stunned body lay and knelt down with his cane pressing into the younger man's neck "Get on that ship of yours and sail back to where you came from" he growled through gritted teeth "If I hear you have hurt anyone else in this town or anyone back home, I'll take more than your hand" he continued.

"Why don't you just kill me" Hook chocked.

"Killing you would just end your misery" Rumple replied "Now do we have a _deal_?" he asked with an almost evil grin.

"Yes" The Pirate replied. Rumple relieved the pressure from his neck and let Hook get up before watching the younger man scamper away back into the bushes, hopefully it would be the last time their path's would cross.

Quickly Rumpelstiltskin was at Belle's side "Belle" she smiled back at him, her eyes watery.

"Rumple" she mumbled trying to sit up and she did with a little help from him "I crossed the line, why can I still remember you?" She asked her eye brows knitting together in confusion.

Both then looked down to Belle, she was sparkling with magic "I don't understand" she turned to look at the man she loved.

"The spell must have seeped through the shawl onto you" He smiled at her.

"But I…." Belle began but Rumple explained for her.

"You're what I hold most dear" he almost chuckled, of course why hadn't he have thought of it sooner.

"So we can find Bay together…I can come with you" Belle exclaimed almost excitedly, trying to forget she was still in pain.

"Yes Belle" he smiled at her "But once your better, we need to get you to the hospital" He got up and helped her up, supporting Belle's weight before getting her into his car and taking her to the hospital.

As soon as Belle was ready, they would set off to find Bay and what an adventure it would be….

The end…..

**So I hope you guys like it, please review tell me if they were a little out of character, it was my first OUAT fic so please give me suggestions on how to get better or should I just go back to writing for NCIS? **


End file.
